


所以，我醒来发现自己收养的小狼狗其实可以变成人

by Enjouement



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Programmer Rey, Puppy Ben Solo, 一发完, 打tags难关又落在我头上了, 有刹车, 短打
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjouement/pseuds/Enjouement
Summary: Rey捡了一只小狼狗，没想到第二天醒来居然……
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	所以，我醒来发现自己收养的小狼狗其实可以变成人

**Author's Note:**

> 深夜失眠产物，小学生文笔，毫无逻辑，烂俗脑洞，老套剧情，严重OOC，短打，一发完，有车，但是刹车了。自我觉得是介于mature和explicit之间，虽然我打的是Explicit，其实我也有点难判定……毕竟我刹车了，实在开不起来了。
> 
> 第一次写文（《朦胧的欲望》不算啊，就是个脑洞和初稿），真的发现自己，还是去翻译吧T T
> 
> 对不起对不起对不起真的好幼稚好烂的文笔，别骂了在努力了别骂了人傻了😢
> 
> ㅅㅂ! 为什么我是个菜鸡！

Rey一直觉得自己过的生活还挺单一的——23岁的贾库公司秃头（×）程序开发师，朝九晚五（排除在家继续加班情况）；没有对象，没有父母，没有宠物，无牵无挂，朋友也寥寥无几；一个人看电影，一个人宅家睡觉，一个人出门旅游。

反正，都是一个人。

为自己点一首歌， _All by Myself_ 。

开个玩笑，她一点儿都不觉得自己“miserable”（可悲）。她是真心喜欢这样的生活，别人会说啊，你这样，除了自己，就没有什么好担心的了。还真是这样。至于上班，累是累了点嘛，但程序开发，这不挺有趣的吗？

有趣的事情并不包括最近的瓶颈期：手中的项目，它。卡。住。了。

面向年轻人，可爱，养宠物型。

这……让她怎么找灵感！养宠物什么的，年轻人还没从宝可梦那里逃出来呢，任谁看这个项目都不行吧！

长叹一口气，没辙了，她想，我真的没辙了。

干脆合上电脑，睡觉去吧，顺便保住自己的发际线。

* * *

今天这一觉睡得并不安稳。她的房子是单层，虽然临街，不过这片不是闹区，晚上还是安静的。

这天晚上在梦中，她却总听到一些奇怪的声音，先是几声狼崽的叫声，又很像狗崽崽的叫声，她也不太清楚；接着又梦见平行世界的自己，一个来自贾库（嚯，她的公司居然变成一个破烂星球了）的拾荒女孩，在进行太空冒险，自己还是个什么，绝地什么，啊，是个绝地武士，从头到尾只有一个男人始终在她的身边转。她觉得，这个男人，不好惹，也不太招她喜欢，但她有感受到，自己和对方，像是有一根线牵着。Rey说实话，自己是讨厌他的，自已也本该讨厌他，却又无法拒绝那个男人的魅力——神秘，外人眼里的狠戾，像个不好好说话就会把对方撕碎的凶狠狼狗。可他把自己所有的样子都在那唯一一个人，她，的面前展露了。

梦里那个奇怪的词，dyad，是什么？或许这个“二元”只存在于那个世界。

她从不相信缘分这种事情，命中注定都是电视人拍给观众看的，更别说什么平行世界、前世今生、缘分再续了。

* * *

07:30 AM

Rey在闹钟声中惊坐起，还好，自己还在原先的世界。这就只是个梦而已，别想那么多啦。洗漱，收拾收拾去上班才是正事。

刚想翻身下床，余光却瞥到了窗外——那里有一只小，也不算小，也不是超大型的，全身黑毛，身上沾了点泥土的狼狗，在看着她，歪了歪头，目光深处充满了期待，但也不靠近一步。

挺像梦里那个男人的，她心想。

所以……他是想让我养他吗？说不定有主人了，一不小心跑出来了而已。

还是先把他抱回来喂一顿吧，等会去问问社区里有没有人家丢狗了。

开了窗，那只狗狗似乎并没有很兴奋。狂摇尾巴，蹭人，吐舌头，他一样都没做，就是坐在那里，等着Rey来抱他。

还有些傲娇呢，Rey笑着轻轻碰了碰狗狗的鼻子，调侃了一下它，他似乎不太愿意听到别人评价，不安分地扭了扭身子。

“Hey hey hey，我在救你哎，还不乐意了！”

像是听懂了她的话，他立即安分下来，湿漉漉的大眼睛，像鹿眼似的墨色眼睛，就这样盯着Rey的脸。

（Rey：他这是干吗啊，我怎么有点瘆得发慌呢。就像……盯猎物的眼神。大概狼狗都是这样的。吧？）

清理清理了他身上的泥土，稍微帮他擦了擦身子。Rey翻了他的脖子，摸了他的耳朵。没有项圈，没有狗牌，没有芯片，看来真的只是只流浪狗。养还是不养，Rey开始纠结了。

他真的好可爱啊。

不过看起来有点凶。

可我感觉他没有恶意。

虽然眼神确实可怕了点。

* * *

08:30 AM

边清理他边纠结了好久，上班时间都要到了。

啊不管了，先养着，以后他要是凶就直接收容所走起！心里想着，嘴巴也说出来了。他看起来很不爽。

“那，先起个名给你吧？就……Ben怎么样？”

好普通的名字啊，Ben的眼神似乎在对她说。不过自己也没办法，也就接受了。

“怎么办我还想给你起个姓。我是说真的。这样，你是只流浪狗，我虽然不知道你有什么过去，有过什么历险啊之类的，但你这一路都是自己一个人吧？Solo，可以吗，姓Solo。”

Ben毫无反应。

“那就这样定啦，Ben Solo！我先去上班，鸡肉和水给你装好，乖乖等我下班，不要捣乱哦，我下午五点就下班啦。我用衣物篮和毯子给你做了个窝，想睡觉就去睡一睡，我下班路上再给你买正式的用品。”

开了门，回头看了看Ben。“Ben，我出门咯，一定要乖啊，good puppy！”

Ben的puppy eyes就这样看着她出门，Rey的心都要化了。太！可！爱！了！

* * *

03:00 PM

还上着班，Rey却分神了。她禁不住去想Ben，还有那个梦。怎么会梦见一个狼狗般的人以后，自己家窗外就出现了一只流浪狗，还是一只小狼狗。这就是所谓的dyad？好像又不是。

Ben现在怎么样了呢？有没有好好吃东西？有没有睡一觉？会不会到处捣乱？会不会逃出去，不要她了？会不会……

今天的班上得一点都不好，那个开发连方案都没想出来，同组同事也一样，所有人都丧着脸，提出了一个又一个不可行的方案，最后大家还是决定先完成其他的工作。

社畜本畜实录了。Rey又长长叹了一口气。第几次叹气了都？

唯一快乐的事就是要去给Ben买些宠物用品。她决定了，如果等她回家，Ben还在的话，她就去申请养他的许可，后续的一堆堆事，这周周末就全部搞定吧，刚好明天周六。

距离下班的这两个小时从来没有这么难熬过。想到自己可能将会拥有一只宠物，Rey还是挺开心的，虽然自己孑然一身很久了，早就习惯那样的生活了。

* * *

05:00 PM

下班时间！终于！到了！

Rey立马关机，拿起包就向公司大门冲去。连Rose都说，从来没有见过Rey这么心急火燎地要下班的。

她这是……恋爱了？Rose若有所思地想。下周要抓住她问清楚才行。

_Go wrong, you go home alone_

_It's not too bad_

_Go wrong, you go home alone_

_It's not too bad, babe I bet you can_

_Don't follow on_

_I'd deny_

去商场路上，Rey禁不住哼起了 _big sis_ 。独自回家，不就是她吗？不过It's not too bad嘛，家里有只狗勾在等她。

* * *

06: 30 PM

她终于买好东西回到家了。

开门前，她得承认，自己还是挺忐忑的。怕开门看不见Ben，怕看见后院门是打开的，篱笆还有个洞，刚好容得下Ben出去的洞。

“啪嗒——”她把灯打开。

还好，Ben在她做的临时小窝里睡着觉。睡着的他没那么锋芒外露了，就是一副正常的乖狗狗的样子，肚皮随着呼吸起伏，四只爪子乖巧地蜷了起来。他的鼻子对比其他狗狗——确实——大了些，但也是可爱的；爪子也大了些，不过他是狼狗嘛——或许是吧，根据常识。

不敢打扰他，Rey轻手轻脚把采购的东西悄悄放下，换了鞋，小心翼翼地提着狗粮和饭盆走向厨房，料不到Ben突然醒来，看见了她，慢吞吞地一步步向她走来。Rey莫名有股压迫感，只得停住脚步，等他走过来，手里还拿着狗粮和饭盆。

还好他只是站在她脚下，眼巴巴看着她手里的狗粮。

“你想吃了？待会噢，我很快就能把你的饭盆洗干净，你就可以开吃啦！”

空出一只手摸了摸Ben，Rey就赶紧去收拾了。

Ben吃得挺开心，不过没吃多少就过来找Rey了，再次puppy eyes攻击，Rey只得赶紧做好自己的晚餐，抱起Ben，来到客厅，打开电视，边看边吃晚餐。

Ben很不爽，她为什么看电视不看他，把他抱来，然后自顾自看起了电视吃起了晚餐？！

“呜——”Ben对着Rey叫了起来，试图引起她的注意。

“怎么了Bae？哪里不舒服还是累了？”

对于Rey抱起他，他很满意。窝在她的怀里就不动了。

“原来你是要抱抱噢！”

Rey觉得有点无语又好笑。明明早上看起来凶巴巴的小东西，怎么现在向她讨抱抱了呢。

Rey欣慰地呼了一口气。也挺好，看来他是接受她了。

* * *

10:00 PM

“今天早睡早点，明天带你去办手续哦，那我就是名正言顺养你啦！Nite nite, Ben.”

Rey把他的小窝搬到了她的床边，防止意外什么的，这样或许Ben也不会那么排斥新环境了吧。

怀着期待，Rey关了灯，进入了睡眠。

但是Ben没有。

黑夜里，他睁开眼，像是盯猎物的眼神，看着立马进入熟睡的Rey，墨色的眼珠一动不动——他在思索着什么。

* * *

12:00 AM

“嗯……Ben？你还没睡吗？”Rey被Ben爬上床的动作扰醒了。没办法，她只能抱着Ben睡了。

来不及顾太多，她又陷入了睡眠。

而Ben理所应当地缩进她的胸前，额头顶着她的下巴，一直保持着这个姿势。

* * *

05:00 AM

Rey觉得自己是在做梦。

因为，那个男人，昨天晚上梦见的那个男人，又进入了她的梦里。

但是这次的梦让她实在是……难以启齿。

明明有些抵抗，却又忍不住觉得很舒服。她想要更多。她从来没有过这种感觉。她感到了欲望，无尽的欲望；她感到了诱惑，来自另一个人的诱惑。

她感到男人的大手摸着她的脸，指尖不断临摹着她的轮廓。

不一会儿，他的手开始向下走——先是脖子——他不断亲着她的脖子。

接着，那双大手滑到了她的胸。他不断用指尖在她的乳晕周围打转，一直揉着她的胸，而嘴巴还在吮吸着她的后颈。她只要屁股再往后挪一点，就能碰到他坚实的肌肉和开始勃起的性器。她开始兴奋起来。

“Ben, no...” 她嘴上说着不要，实则爽得脚趾蜷缩，不断把自己的胸往男人的手送去。她还想要。她要再来多点。

她也不知道自己怎么喊出了“Ben”，就是在下意识里，她觉得这个男人，就叫Ben。

“嗯？你是想要，还是不想要？”Ben，我们暂且这么叫他。Ben停住继续往下的手，刚好停在Rey的肚脐处。Rey难耐地扭了扭身子，对他的停下感到不满。

“要……我要你……我要你继续向下，我要你触摸我……”Rey发出了自己从未发出过的声音，像小猫一样撩动着Ben。

“那可是你自己要求的。”Ben在她耳边轻轻说道，顺带呼出一口潮湿的热气，拂过Rey的耳朵，Rey忍不住全身无力，直接瘫软在Ben的怀里，像是任他摆弄的玩具。

Ben一点点把她的衣服卸下。先是睡衣，再到睡裤，然后就是最后一件衣物，内裤。Rey就这样赤裸在Ben的怀里，背对着他。

Ben不知怎么，早就是赤身裸体的了。Rey这下更是不敢动了，一切都随着Ben来。她感到Ben的手来到了她的阴唇，不断揉捏，挑逗着她，Rey再次情不自禁呻吟起来。

“Ben……那里，对，就那里，快点……”

Ben也很听她的话，按照她的指示，指尖在阴唇间留恋拨弄，Rey双颊潮红，她简直要爽得哭出来了。她打小就没有过这样的感觉。Ben像是她命中注定（虽然这只是一个说辞）的那位，来给她无尽的快乐，来弥补她缺失的另一半。

或许，这就是dyad吧。Rey晕乎乎地想。就像 _Powerful_ 那首歌的歌词。

_There's an energy_

_When you hold me_

_When you touch me_

_It's so powerful_

她还在分神时，Ben的手不知不觉已经滑到了她的阴道处。他的指尖刚稍微探进去，Rey就明显地感受到，不断有粘液从她的甬道处涌出，连她自己都无法控制住。

Ben见状，把手指更进一步向里伸去，慢慢地帮Rey做扩张。但Rey要的不仅仅只是这些。她要更多，她要Ben的手指更向里边，她要Ben的性器。

她迫不及待了。“Ben……我要你的那根，给我好不好，求求你了……”

Ben用空出的一只手的大拇指和食指紧紧卡着Rey的下巴：“你是在要求我？还是在请求我？”

“我……我……”Rey开始泣不成声了，脑子也不清醒了，不知道该回答哪一个。

“再求我一次，我就给你。”

“Ben, please... 给我吧……”

“如你所愿。”Ben把她转过来，压在身下，迅速把不知道从哪里拿出来避孕套套上。Ben面对着一丝不挂的她，看着她那毫不掩饰的因欲望而涨红的脸，看着她微微张开、说着祈求他的话语的小嘴，看着她小巧可爱的乳房，看着她身上美好的一切。

此时此刻，他只想要她。

低吼一声，他便把自己早已涨大的阴茎向Rey那被他扩张好的阴道送去。一进去，Ben和Rey同时发出了舒服的低喘。

不断的抽送中，Rey的情绪不断高涨，她全身每一处神经末梢，都像有电流划过；她能感受到，她的大脑皮层，早已被源源不断分泌的多巴胺持续刺激。

……

* * *

06:00 AM

明明还早，可Rey直接惊醒了，原来这只是个梦。还好只是个梦。她想不明白，自己什么时候会做这种……春梦了？

不会……她的未来对象，真的就是梦里那个他的样子吧？

Rey缓缓睁开眼，意识也开始清晰起来。大概是梦里被缠住了，自己的身子几乎没有动过，一直保持着一个姿势，全身都酸软了。

等等！

自己胸前……本来不是Ben的吗！Ben呢？他去哪里了？怎么现在是一个男人，头顶看起来还那么像梦里的Ben……他的手居然还环着她的腰，不会是色狼入室了吧！

这……是《盗梦空间》剧情吗？还是什么？现在自己是还在梦里吗？

摸了摸男人的头。这梦也太真实了吧！尾端微卷的头发，柔软的黑毛，和梦里的男人一模一样——高挺的鼻梁，高高的眉骨，宽阔的肩膀，她的大腿能感受到的结实的腹肌——的男人，真的就在她胸前。

“啊——！”Rey确认自己现在真的不是在做梦，这个男人也不知怎么会来到她的身边。擅闯民宅！一定是这样的！

她猛地推开了他，赶紧从床上起来，然而力量的悬殊使她意识到，自己根本推不开他，男人的手臂反而把她越抱越紧。

“你到底是谁！你怎么会在我的床上！”

Ben抬头，睁开了眼。“我是Ben啊，Ben Solo，昨天你还给我起了名呢，怎么今天就要始乱终弃了吗。我们明明晚上已经做了……”

想到自己的梦，Rey慌张地捂住了他的嘴。“我们什么都没做啊！不就是你昨晚突然要我抱，然后就是睡觉吗！”

拉开她的手，Ben再次使出puppy eyes攻击：“你把我第一次都拿走了，你怎么可以……”

“那也是我的第一次啊小崽子！你给我搞清楚了！”Rey粗暴地打断了他，再次捂住他的嘴。

“唔唔唔，唔唔唔唔唔，唔唔唔唔唔唔！（你不是自愿的吗，还求我要多点再多点，那个人不就是你吗！）”

等……等一等，他俩，真的，做了？不会吧？那明明只是她的梦啊。

“你！”Rey放开捂着Ben嘴巴的手，转而指着他，“昨晚是不是你对我做了什么？”Rey发誓，自己一定要搞清楚，这所有的一切，到底存在着什么关系。

“我们从头说起好不好？”

“我说实话。我其实是可以变成人的狼狗。我比较喜欢人的形态，所以经常变成人。按照你们人类的年龄计算，我现在应该33岁了。虽然我的狼狗样子还保持在那么小……毕竟我不常用。”

“前几天，我突然有种，有种预感，我应该来这里，找一个人。为了方便跑来这里，我又变成了狼狗形态。可是遇见你的那个晚上，好像出了什么问题，我变不成人了。但是我很清楚，循着内心的声音，我要找的人，就是你，Rey。”

“既然暂时变不成人，我只能等你来领我了。”

“事情就是这样的。听起来很玄幻，但是我发誓，我真的没有骗你！”

“那么说，”Rey逐渐从震惊中恢复。“你就是我昨天捡的Ben，只不过你是……该怎么说，呃，狼狗精？人的形态是Ben Solo，狼狗形态也是Ben Solo，对吧？”

“嗯。”

“不行，我还是有点被冲击到。”Rey感到头疼。对于这个男人——或者说，这只狼狗，她该怎么办？

做也做过了，想到自己那副模样还是会感到羞耻。天哪，她居然和一个说人不是人，说狼狗更为确切的Ben Solo，做爱了。自己还很乐意。

事情怎么会发展成这样！Rey羞得低下头捂住自己的脸。

“那你昨晚为什么要对我……做那样的事？”

Ben挑了挑眉：“你不是还乐在其中吗？”调笑她道。

“那我岂不是不清不楚就……”想到昨晚，Rey再次捂住自己的脸。

“Rey，”Ben起身，摆正自己的身子。“如果你接受不了，我可以理解，不要责怪自己。那时我问过你几次，你也接受了，所以我才会……我现在回想，那其实是强奸吧。我真的很抱歉。你真的讨厌我，接受不了我的话，其实我可以走的。我……”

Rey并没有很认真地在听他说了什么。她在问自己，对于Ben Solo这幅样子，她真的接受吗？她喜欢他吗？还是因为梦里那个突然出现的、和现在的Ben Solo长得一样的男人，她才会对Ben产生犹豫？

她没法骗自己。她是喜欢他的。明明是不相信一见钟情，不相信缘分的人，现在却开始有些相信了，源头就是眼前这个变为人依旧有着puppy eyes的男人。

Rey打断他，直接开口：“所以，我醒来发现自己收养的小狼狗其实可以变成人，而且他即将成为我的男朋友。”

“啊？”这次是Ben疑惑了。“你……你这是接受我了？你要对我负责了？我可以和你一起住了？以后可以每天晚上都一起睡觉吗？你会带我出去玩的吧？”

一连串的问题让Rey哭笑不得。“当然了。这可是我亲口说的。”

Ben一把抱住Rey，开心的不得了，这时候的他就特别像一只狼狗了。

“你那以后不能太接近其他男人，不能深夜不回家，不能把我丢在家就不管了，不能有一天就不要我了，不能……”

“你怎么那么多要求！”

“那是因为我很喜欢你啊！”Ben理直气壮。

Rey扶额。自己这是捡了只什么狗狗啊。

“那就说定了！你对我负责啊！”

“知道了！不要再重复了！还那么早你再让我睡一会吧Ben。”Rey再次躺了下去，Ben依她，也一起躺了下去。

* * *

其实Rey并没有和Ben提起梦里的那个男人，和他长得一模一样的，名字好像是Ben Solo，又好像是Kylo Ren的男人。可是他和他，性格不一样，唯一像的，只是那狼狗般的长相。

她也管不了那么多。她只知道，自从Ben Solo成了她的男朋友以后，那个男人就再也没有出现在她的梦中了。

反正她现在有Ben了。

开发那个程序什么的，她也抛之脑后了。或许可以弄个拟人呢？就像自己身前的Ben。

下周再说吧。

* * *

未来的某一天。

“说！那个男人是谁！”在一次无意中，Rey说出了自己的梦，顺带表达了自己疑惑——她忘了Ben是个敏感的小狼狗了。

“没谁啊！就是个梦，刚好他和你长得一样！我还想问你哪来的预感来找我呢！不就是翻旧账吗，我和你翻啊！”

“你不和我说清楚我让你明天下不了床！”

“你敢？！明天是周一啊！我不工作怎么有工资买你的狗粮！”

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 我太菜了dbq😿


End file.
